


A Meeting With A Black Dragon

by Blackwolfrider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfrider/pseuds/Blackwolfrider
Summary: Paladin Lance meets a black dragon. A stand-alone drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This image popped up in my head while I listened to "Farewell" by Summoning. What if Lance is some knight in a Tolkien-ish setting, and the black dragon is like Smaug.

The dragon knight stood before the black dragon who reared before him, a black shadow against black shadows. The light of the dragon cave danced on the dragon knight's azure shield, flickering across his paladin's sword. 

"Oh welcome, man-child," the black dragon purred like a satisfied cat, arching its back. The hoard of coins tinkered beneath its blood-red belly. Trinkets cascaded down the pile. "Are you here to kill me?" 

"To cut your tongue off and carry your head to the village," the dragon knight said courageously. Behind the helm blue eyes blinked away the sweat trickling down nose and cheeks. 

"Oh?" the black dragon chuckled, a low growling in its throat. The black shadows jumped in alarm as the beast shifted its enormous serpentine bulk. There was a buzzing as if a swarm of black flies had suddenly taken residence in the cave, followed by a moaning, a sobbing like bleak winter winds. "Oh, child of the clan McClain, you are brave, very brave."

The black dragon's form disintegrated like black smoke and solidified, very slowly, very deliberately, into a figure of a man. 

"What sorcery is this?" the dragon knight cried.

The man-shape became sharper. Dark hair, broad shoulders, a flat but muscular stomach. Gleaming fair skin. The lips on the face were blood-red, moist and parted with lazy anticipation. Only the curls of black horns on his temples indicated that he was not any mere man. The dragon knight noted, uncomfortably, that the dragon-man was naked and walking towards him with predatory intent. He jabbed the sword towards the beast.

"How troublesome," the dragon-man casually batted the sword away as if it was a gnat. "Come, Sir Lance of the clan McClain. We will talk, man to man."

"Who are you? What are you?" the dragon knight whispered, mesmerized by the bright eyes and flickering tongue.

"I am Keith," the dragon-man said. "My draconic name is too complicated for mere human tongues to pronounce."

The eyes grew brighter.

"And now, you are mine."


End file.
